lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Characters (Via Domus)
Many characters from Season 1, Season 2, and Season 3 of Lost appear in Lost: Via Domus. Below is a list of original game characters, main show characters, and minor show characters that appear in Lost: Via Domus. The "main" characters that are listed are recurring and they appear in more than one episode. The "minor" characters are characters that appeared in only one episode. ORIGINAL CHARACTERS SERIES CHARACTERS (main) SERIES CHARACTERS (minor) Original characters |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Episodes | Roles and Relationships |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FBEC5D;" | | Elliott Maslow | , , , , , , | Elliott Maslow is the main character in Lost: Via Domus. He is a photojournalist who has taken some upsetting pictures in Sydney. After the crash he suffers from amnesia, but needs to find his way home. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FBEC5D;" | | Lisa Gellhorn | , , , , , , | A journalist who haunts Elliott on the island. She used to work with him before he boarded 815, but Elliott does not remember what happened to her. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FBEC5D;" | | Beady Eyes | , (Mentioned), , | Loyal bodyguard of Zoran Savo, who tracks Elliott onto Flight 815 to destroy his evidence of the Gellhorn murder. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FBEC5D;" | | Zoran Savo | (Mentioned), (Mentioned), (Mentioned), , , (Mentioned), | Leader of the Chenchey Institute of Research. He is involved in a chemical weapons deal with Thomas Mittelwerk and the Hanso Foundation. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FBEC5D;" | | Rico | (Mentioned) , | Rico owns a pawn shop, and also sells information to journalists. Rico gives Elliott crucial information about Chenchey and Savo. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FBEC5D;" | | Maeva | , | Receptionist at Hotel Persephone. Served Beady Eyes. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FBEC5D;" | | Bodyguard | , | Savo stationed the bodyguard to guard the elevator of Hotel Persephone and not let anyone past him. Elliott tells him about Lisa's journalist report, and the bodyguard takes her away at gunpoint. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FBEC5D;" | | Rico's wife | (Mentioned), | Talked to Elliott at the Hotel Persephone. She was disgusted at him for giving Rico photos of her cheating on him. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FBEC5D;" | | Joanne Gellhorn | (Mentioned) | Joanne is Lisa Gellhorn's sister. She was on a student scholarship to Zoran Savo's research institute. She discovered that Savo was involved with illegal activities, such as ESP experiments. When Savo found out that Joanne knew about the experiments, he killed her. Since then, Lisa has been rigorously tracking Savo, intent on putting him behind bars for what he did to her sister. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FBEC5D;" | | Susan O. | (Mentioned) | A note from Susan was found by Elliott on the Hydra computer. Susan was never seen in the game, but she works somewhere inside the Hydra. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FBEC5D;" | | Patrick R. | (Mentioned) | A note from Patrick was found by Elliott on the Hydra computer. Patrick was never seen in the game, but he works somewhere inside the Hydra. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FBEC5D;" | | Todd | (Mentioned) | A note from Todd was found by Elliott on the Hydra computer. Todd was never seen in the game, but he works somewhere inside the Hydra. |} Series characters Main characters |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Episodes | Roles and Relationships |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#CCFF99;" | | Jack Shephard | , , , , (Mentioned), | Jack is very wary and suspicious of Elliott, and thinks that he is lying about his amnesia. Jack locks Elliott in the armory due to his suspicions, which are later proven wrong. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#CCFF99;" | | Kate Austen | , , (Mentioned), , , | Kate is one of the best allies for Elliott to have at the beach camp. Acoording to Sun, Kate seems to trust Elliott. Kate can be found in many of the episodes in or near her tent at the beach camp. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#CCFF99;" | | John Locke | , , , , , | Locke is very helpful towards Elliott. Locke saves the ''Via Domus'' from being destroyed by an Other in the last episode. Locke can usually be found at the beach camp near his tent, which is by the tree line. You also run into Locke various times in the jungle: at the banyan trees, at the caves, and at the hatch. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#CCFF99;" | | James "Sawyer" Ford | , , , (Mentioned), (Mentioned), | Sawyer can be found on the beach. Elliott can trade a gun from him. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#CCFF99;" | | Charlie Pace | , , , | Charlie is seen running from Cindy as Elliott experiences 815's mid-air break-up. Charlie is later seen around camp playing his guitar, willing to trade. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#CCFF99;" | | Sayid Jarrah | , , (Mentioned), | Sayid does not believe Elliott's amnesia story, but is able to fix Elliott's laptop in the third episode, but once he reads the files on the laptop he grows suspecious of Elliot |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#CCFF99;" | | Hugo "Hurley" Reyes | , , , , | Hurley is usually seen around the beach camp eating DHARMA food or somewhere near the beach camp pantry. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#CCFF99;" | | Sun-Hwa Kwon | , (Mentioned), , | Sun speaks Korean in the early episodes of the game, but later talks English. Sun can be seen searching for her wedding ring in the sand in one of the episodes. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#CCFF99;" | | Benjamin Linus | , (Mentioned), | Ben thinks Elliott might be 'the one'. Ben is seen in the jungle with Juliet and Tom and also in the Hydra. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#CCFF99;" | | Juliet Burke | , , | Juliet becomes one of the Others that helps Elliott escape from the Island. She helps Elliott cross the sonar fence, and also guides him to his boat so he can leave the Island. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#CCFF99;" | | Michael Dawson | , , (Mentioned), | Michael is a useful to trade torches with before you enter the caves. Michael is seen chopping and collecting wood in the jungle to build a raft. Michael isn't seen after episode two because he is on the raft. He appears in Hotel Persephone in Elliott's flashback in episode six. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#CCFF99;" | | Claire Littleton | , , (Mentioned ), (Mentioned), (Mentioned) | Claire appears in the early episodes of the game, however, she does not appear after episode two. She is mentioned in the third episode though. When you ask Charlie about the "Apollo" bars in the fifth episode, he will once again mention Claire. In the sixth episode, if you go to the Pearl and check the status of the Staff you will be informed about the escaped "object" that is certainly Claire. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#CCFF99;" | | Jin-Soo Kwon | , , (Mentioned), (Mentioned) | Jin is seen on the plane in the first episode. In episode three, Jin is seen in the jungle, but it is unknown why he is there. Later he is on the raft with Michael, Sawyer, and Walt. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#CCFF99;" | | Tom | , | Tom knocks out Elliott in the , and later comes to capture Jack and Kate at the Black Rock in . |} Other characters |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Episodes | Roles and Relationships |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#D8BFD8;" | | Vincent | | Vincent is found in the jungle after the plane crashes. He leads you to the plane wreckage. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#D8BFD8;" | | Eko | | Eko is seen overlooking a balcony at the Hotel Persephone. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#D8BFD8;" | | Cindy Chandler | | Cindy is seen chasing Charlie down the aisle, just before the turbulance starts. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#D8BFD8;" | | Edward Mars | | The marshal is seen escorting Kate to her seat in Elliott's first flashback. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#D8BFD8;" | | Redshirts | | There are several redshirt survivors seen at the crash sight in the first episode. Most of them are either injured or dead. Jack is seen trying to save one of the survivors. There are no redshirts present at the beach camp throughout the rest of the game. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#D8BFD8;" | | Mikhail Bakunin | , (Mentioned) | Mikhail appears stationed at the Flame in episode six. While Elliott holds him at gunpoint, an Other shoots Elliott with a toxic dart, knocking him out. Tom mentions him in episode seven. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#D8BFD8;" | | Thomas Mittelwerk | | Mittelwork is seen talking to Zoran Savo in Elliott's final flashback. Their discussion has something to do with a deal regarding the Chenchey Institute of Research. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#D8BFD8;" | | Desmond Hume | | Desmond is briefly seen on your way to the Swan. Desmond is running away from the Swan before the countdown reaches zero. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#D8BFD8;" | | Unknown Others | , , , | There are several unnamed Others seen in the game. Many Others are stationed in lookout points in the trees and shoot Elliott on sight. There are three Others that capture Elliott at the Flame, and Ben sends an Other to destroy the Via Domus sailboat. |} Mentioned characters The following characters were mentioned by name but not seen: * Walt Lloyd * Ethan Rom * Scott Jackson * Steve Jenkins * Radzinsky * Leslie Arzt * Danielle Rousseau * Montand * Tricia Tanaka * Dave * Liam Pace * Carmen Reyes * Tito Reyes "Quote only" characters In the game loading screens there are different quotes from the characters of Lost. Here are the characters that are not seen or mentioned in the game, but have their quotes in the loading screens. * Ana Lucia Cortez * Elizabeth "Libby" Smith * Alex * Shannon Rutherford * Bernard Nadler Category:Lists